Sentiments puissance Cent
by Meilinoa
Summary: Défi des 100 thèmes. 100 oneshots plus ou moins brèves basés sur la relation entre Cloud et Tifa.


Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi, sauf la fic.

Et dois-je vraiment le dire ? Cloti centric.

_Thème :__ Ils débarquent sur notre monde._

_Proposé par :__ Yunafffan_

Titre: **Réfuter l'irréfutable**

La porte du Septième Ciel se referma sur le dernier client de la soirée. La serrure était maintenant verrouillée. Les tables étaient nettoyées, les chaises rangées, soigneusement posées à l'envers. Les verres brillaient sur les étagères, et un dernier coup de chiffon fut passé sur le comptoir, plus par automatisme que par réel besoin. Puis le chiffon disparut sous le comptoir, et un soupir de satisfaction se fit entendre. C'était une autre journée de travail qui s'achevait.

Cloud était accoudé sur le comptoir, l'air complètement ailleurs. Son menton était nonchalamment posé sur sa main gauche tandis que sa main droite tenait un verre de liqueur clair qui ne semblait pas avoir été entamé. Son regard était songeur, perdu quelque part sur le mur du fond, et il semblait totalement inconscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Tifa avait bien remarqué qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal lorsqu'il lui avait répondu un « mmh » évasif à sa question «Qu'est-ce que je te sers?», sans même parler du fait qu'il n'avait pas bougé de toute la soirée et avait à peine bronché lorsqu'elle lui avait pratiquement fourrée son verre entre les doigts. Au vu de l'état de ce dernier, Tifa s'était fixée un point d'honneur à ne pas le déranger, pensant que sa journée avait peut-être été difficile ; elle n'en eut d'ailleurs pas vraiment l'occasion tellement ses fonctions de barmaid furent prenantes jusqu'au début de la nuit.

Mais maintenant que le bar était fermé, elle ne pouvait plus retenir l'once d'inquiétude qui commençait à naître en elle. Cloud n'avait même pas esquissé un geste pour l'aider à ranger le bar, chose qu'il tenait habituellement très à cœur (pour une raison qu'elle ne connaissait pas), ni même esquissé un geste tout court d'ailleurs. Jetant un coup d'œil suspicieux à son verre encore plein, Tifa tira un tabouret de sous le comptoir et s'installa en face de lui. Le léger bruit sembla tirer Cloud de sa réflexion, et il leva le regard.

« ..mmh ? »

Tifa fixa intensément ses yeux bleus un peu surpris, inspira légèrement, puis lui demanda d'une voix douce et préoccupée:

« Cloud... Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

L'homme cligna des yeux deux ou trois fois, ouvrit la bouche comme pour parler, puis la referma. Apparemment, ce n'était pas facile. Il baissa à nouveau les yeux puis se prit la tête dans une main.

« Je... réfléchis juste.»

« Et à quoi est-ce que tu réfléchis ? »

« Je pense à...», il semblait chercher ses mots, «enfin, comment te dire... ». Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne par réflexe, et la curiosité de Tifa grandit encore, « je veux dire, Tifa... »

Un long silence passa durant lequel Cloud semblait à nouveau plongé en pleine contemplation. Et au moment même où Tifa pensait que Cloud l'avait peut-être tout simplement oubliée, l'intéressé releva brusquement la tête en faisant du même coup sursauter Tifa, et les yeux dans les yeux, le regard ferme, il lui demanda de but en blanc: « Tifa, est-ce que tu crois aux mondes parallèles ? »

La question prit Tifa complètement par surprise. Les mondes parallèles ? Avait-elle sérieusement entendue ce qu'elle croyait avoir entendue ? Son ouïe lui avait-il joué un tour ? Mais qu'est-ce que... De quoi est-ce qu'il... Des mondes parallèles ??!?

Voyant le regard abasourdi de la femme en face de lui, Cloud expliqua, l'expression sérieuse et déterminée.

« J'ai beaucoup réfléchi tout à l'heure, Tifa... Et je crois qu'il existe des mondes parallèles. Enfin, un du moins. Je sais que ce que je vais te dire va te sembler plutôt bizarre, ou même carrément extraordinaire, mais s'il-te-plaît... écoute-moi. J'ai une preuve irréfutable. »

Il l'observa un instant : ses yeux étaient toujours aussi ronds.

Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, il décida de continuer :

« J'ai fait un rêve récemment... Non plutôt plusieurs rêves. Et j'ai eu des flashs aussi. Tous se passaient dans un autre monde, un endroit différent du nôtre avec des gens différents... enfin, ils étaient aussi humains. Mais leurs habits étaient différents, la ville était différente... J'ignore si il y en a d'autres sur cette planète, mais j'avais le sentiment que ce n'était qu'une infime représentation de ce qui se trouvait sur cette terre. La ville s'appelait... Sokyu ? Toku ? Tokyo peut-être? »

Tifa qui semblait s'être un peu remise du précédent choc, laissa échapper un soupir mi-rieur, mi-exaspéré : « Arrête Cloud, c'est ridicule.»

Mais cela ne l'interrompit pas: « Je crois que c'était Tokyo... Oui, c'est ça. Quoi qu'il en soit, la ville était vraiment gigantesque. Probablement plus grande encore que Midgar... Bien plus grande. Je n'avais encore jamais vu des structures et des bâtiments pareils... tout était inconnu et étrange, aucune ville de Gaia ne ressemble vraiment à ça... et pourtant, tout ça me semblait... naturel. Comme si... comme si... » Il inspira un grand coup, « Comme si je venais, en vérité, de là. »

« Cloud ! »

« Attends, écoute Teef... je sais que ce que je dis est un peu dur à croire, mais... tu sais que je ne te dirais pas ça si je n'avais pas de bonnes raisons pour le faire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Tifa eut un léger geste de surprise ; ce n'était en effet pas dans son genre de dire des choses aussi étranges sans raison, et encore moins de se moquer d'elle. Elle le fixa les yeux plissés durant un instant, comme pour sonder son esprit, puis décidant finalement de lui laisser une chance, elle soupira et s'accouda négligemment sur le comptoir.

« D'accord... je t'écoute. Mais ne te moque pas de moi, Cloud Strife. »

Cloud inspira une grande bouffée d'air, expira profondément, puis se recala un peu nerveusement sur son siège avant de reprendre :

«J'avais donc la forte impression que cet endroit m'était familier, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Je suis certain pourtant que c'était la première fois que je mettais les pieds dans ces rues-là. Il y avait de nombreux passants qui se bousculaient, nous étions serrés dans la foule malgré la largeur de la rue. Oh, enfait... » Il releva la tête, « tu étais avec moi. »

« ...vraiment... »

« Oui. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on faisait exactement, mais on était là. Les gens ne faisaient pas attention à nous au départ, ils ne faisaient que monter et descendre la rue en un flot continu... Puis, tout-à-coup, quelqu'un nous a brusquement saisi par les épaules et retourné tous les deux, et nous nous sommes retrouvés en face d'un jeune homme dans sa vingtaine, plutôt petit, aux yeux bridées et aux cheveux bicolores jaune et bruns... » Il fut aussi tenté de rajouter 'et au sourire crétin', mais il se retint. « J'ai voulu sortir mon épée, mais il s'est avéré qu'elle n'était pas accroché dans mon dos. De toute façon, l'homme n'avait pas l'air très dangereux. Il nous regardait avec des grands yeux stupéfaits... et admiratifs aussi. Même si là encore, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi. Il est resté à nous dévisager comme ça durant un moment, puis sa bouche s'est un peu entrouverte... puis de plus en plus... et puis brusquement, sans avant-garde, il s'est écrié : « WAAAAW !!! CLOUD ET TIFA !!!!!!!! ». J'étais complètement...complètement ahuri. »

Cloud s'arrêta un instant pour prendre une gorgée d'alcool. Il avait, effectivement, l'air complètement ahuri.

Il reprit : « Puis en une fraction de seconde, il a dégainé un appareil photo... J'ai à peine eu le temps de le voir sortir de son sac. Si c'était le Cerberus de Vincent, je serais déjà mort à l'heure qu'il est ! » Petite rire nerveux. «Mais non. L'homme s'est alors reculé d'un ou deux mètres, puis il nous a pratiquement supplié de prendre la pose pour une...une photo. Mais nous n'avons pas eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit qu'une foule de plus en plus grande se formait déjà autour de nous. »

« Cloud-

« Mais le plus surprenant, c'est ce que les gens nous hurlaient : « Vous êtes le plus beau couple de 'Kospleyeurclauti' que j'ai jamais vu !!! » Cloud prit un air perplexe : « 'Kospleyeurclauti' ? Tu as une idée de ce que ça veut dire ? En tout cas, vu la vigueur avec laquelle ils criaient cela, ça avait l'air d'être plutôt honorifique. C'était la cacophonie totale. Des cris partout, des mouches partout...

« Des mouches ?! »

La mine de Cloud se renfrogna un peu et il marmonna dans sa barbe, comme un petit garçon coupable qui cherche à se justifier: «mmh... beaucoup d'entre eux portaient ses espèces de grosses lunettes de mouche... tu aurais pensé la même chose si tu avais été là. »

« Mais j'ETAIS là ! C'est toi qui me l'a dit toi-même !»

« Ca ne change rien au fait que je ne lisais pas dans tes pensées ! »

Tifa se tut, les yeux à nouveau écarquillés de stupeur. Durant un instant, Cloud songea que son expression était comparable à celle du jeune homme à l'appareil photo, mais il se garda bien de le lui faire remarquer. Sentant qu'elle n'en dirait pas plus, il continua :

« Les flashs venaient de partout et nous aveuglaient complètement. J'avais beau tendre mon bras devant mes yeux et les protéger du mieux que je pouvais, j'avais quand même l'impression étouffante d'être submergé de partout, d'être agressé de tous les côtés. J'ai vraiment...Tifa, j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais mourir à ce moment-là ! »

«Euh, n'exagère-

« Et c'est à ce moment précis qu'IL est apparu. »

Regard mortellement sérieux suivi d'un long silence énigmatique.

Tifa tenta lentement: « 'IL' comme pour... Sephiroth ? »

« Non. IL comme pour LUI. Dieu. Notre Père créateur, le géniteur de la planète. »

« ...Sans blague. »

Hochement de tête approbateur. Tifa baissa les yeux un instant : le verre qui ne s'était pas dérempli de toute la soirée était maintenant étonnement vide. Sans un mot, Tifa se leva sous le regard interrogateur de Cloud, alla saisir un verre propre ainsi qu'une bouteille de vin soigneusement rangée au fond d'un placard, puis elle revint finalement s'asseoir en face de l'homme. Après les avoir servi tous les deux et enfilé deux bonnes gorgées d'alcool, elle lui fit signe de continuer.

« Il s'appelle Mr. Tetsuya Nomura. Une trentaine d'années, taille plutôt petite, smoking noir élégant et téléphone portable constamment accroché à l'oreille. Après nous avoir aperçu, il nous a regardé sentencieusement et s'est dirigé vers nous avec un air préoccupé. Apparemment, il était plongé dans une importante conversation téléphonique. Il nous observe en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Il a beau être vraiment petit, quelque chose d'imposant semble émaner de lui. »

« Attends Cloud, laisse-moi récapituler. » Gorgée d'alcool, pour le courage. «D'après toi, Dieu, notre grand et oh incroyable Père Créateur, serait en fait un espèce de petit nain nerveux d'une trentaine d'années appareillé d'un smoking, de lunettes mouche, d'un portable et d'un petit air soucieux sur le visage ? »

« Euh à part pour les lunettes de mouche... C'est à peu près ça. »

Un silence passe.

Gorgée d'alcool, pour oublier.

« Mais je sais que c'est lui, Teef, j'en suis intimement persuadé ! Je l'ai su dès l'instant où il est arrivé en face de nous. Il s'est présenté, et c'est là qu'il nous a révélé son nom. Puis rapidement, il nous a tiré tous les deux à travers la foule et nous a mené tout droit vers l'entrée d'un immense immeuble en verre. Nous avons pris l'ascenseur, puis il nous a vigoureusement expulsé dans une salle aux murs bleu clair où trônaient de nombreuses étagères remplies de boîtiers divers. Il s'est empressé de passer devant nous, puis il nous a alors fixé droit dans les yeux avant de déclarer : 'je savais que vous alliez venir. Ce jour devait arriver tôt ou tard.' Et là, à ce moment précis... j'ai compris que moi aussi, au fond de mon esprit, je l'avais toujours su. » Cloud agita son verre dans les airs, «Je ne savais pas que j'allais LE rencontrer en personne bien sûr, mais je savais que... que je ne... enfin, que je n'existe pas vraiment réellement. Enfin je veux dire, je sais que j'existe, je peux bouger et parler, mais, peut-être, juste peut-être... peut-être que tout ce que je crois faire et dire de ma propre volonté m'est en faite dicté par quelque chose, quelqu'un, une entité qui me dépasse. Peut-être qu'en réalité, je ne suis que le protagoniste d'une histoire écrite par une espèce de bande de charlatans en manque d'inspiration. »

« Ils n'étaient pas vraiment en manque d'inspiration si tu veux mon avis. »

«Aaaah alors tu me crois ? Tu l'as ressenti toi aussi ? » La soudaine exclamation triomphale de Cloud fit à nouveau sursauter Tifa, mais il continua, passionné : «Je me suis souvent dit que tout ce qui nous arrivait ressemblait étrangement à une longue suite de coïncidences. Tout est trop bien orchestré. Des malheurs complètement improbables surviennent, mais un groupe de quelques personnes parvient à sauver la planète du désastre. Le grand méchant apparaît, mais les héros sont toujours là pour le contrer. Les batailles semblent perdues d'avance, et la victoire nous revient néanmoins à chaque fois... »

« Cloud... »

« ...C'est comme un scénario de film ou de jeu vidéo, peu importe l'ampleur de la menace, peu importe la nature des obstacles, tout finit toujours par se terminer miraculeusement bi- »

« CLOUD !!! »

C'est Cloud qui sursauta cette fois. Tifa n'explosait pas souvent, mais son état émotionnel actuel allié à l'effet conjugué de l'alcool et de sa propre fatigue avait finalement agi en elle comme une dynamite. Il l'écouta se déchaîner dans un silence effrayé.

« Comment est-ce que tu peux dire des choses pareilles ?! Est-ce que tu essayerais d'insinuer que nous n'existons pas ? Qu'Aerith, que Zack, que tous les membres d'AVALANCHE n'ont jamais existé ? Que tout ce qu'on a vécu, tout ce qu'on a souffert et enduré, que toutes ces choses qu'on a ressenti ne sont enfait qu'une simple illusion ? Que nos émotions, nos joies et nos douleurs, nos doutes et nos sentiments ne sont issus que de l'esprit fantaisiste d'un minuscule auteur EN MANQUE D'INSPIRATION ? »

Cloud ne savait plus comment réagir. Une furie se tenait maintenant debout devant lui, le visage à dix centimètres du sien et une expression de tueuse dans le regard. Il chercha furtivement les poings de Tifa, et fut soulagé de constater qu'ils étaient férocement agrippés au comptoir. Au moins, elle n'avait pas encore perdu tout son self-contrôle. Cloud hésita un moment, paralysé de peur et de stresse, et incertain de l'attitude à adopter. Finalement, après une longue minute de silence, le visage de la femme se décrispa et son regard sembla se rasséréner. Elle cligna des yeux un instant, puis se rassit lentement sur sa chaise. Elle avait presque l'air honteuse, maintenant. D'une voix pratiquement inaudible, elle marmonna rapidement quelques bribes d'excuses avant de se resservir un verre. Cloud prit cela comme un signe, et rassemblant ce qu'il lui restait de courage, il déclara précautionneusement:

« En parlant de fantaisie Tifa...Voilà ma preuve ultime. La raison pour laquelle je me suis finalement décidé à te révéler tout ça. »

Il fouilla un instant dans son sac en bandouillère sous le regard intrigué de Tifa. Après quelques instants, il en extirpa finalement un petit boîtier carré transparent qu'il lui tendit doucement. Elle le saisit et observa la jaquette.

« Et voilà ma preuve. Ecoute Tifa, je sais que ce que je t'ai dit, et la façon dont je te l'ai dit était probablement blessante, voire insultante, et je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi au prime abord, mais je ne voulais vraiment pas... » Il chercha ses mots, « Je ne voulais vraiment pas te faire de mal ou insinuer quoi que ce soit qui puisse te faire de la peine, mais tu dois comprendre que-

« ...Final Fantasy VII ».

Il s'interrompit devant le regard interdit de Tifa. Long silence tendu. Puis, d'une voix qu'il trouvait bien trop douce à son goût en vu des circonstances actuelles, elle articula avec une lenteur et une précision inquiétante:

« Cloud... c'est ça ta preuve irréfutable ? » elle rit doucement. « Un... dessin ? »

Cloud avala sa salive. « Il... il y a un CD à l'intérieur. Je... je ne l'ai pas essayé, mais je crois qu'il raconte notre vie... nos aventures. Je l'ai ramené directement de mon rêve... enfin... je crois. »

« Et... j'imagine que c'est DIEU lui-même qui t'a remis cette 'relique' entre les mains, n'est-ce pas ? ». Elle se penchait imperceptiblement au-dessus du comptoir, doucement, mais très sûrement, et Cloud se recula un peu plus sur son tabouret.

« N-non, enfait, je l'ai pris sur une étagère lorsqu'il avait le dos tourné. Ce n'était pas facile, mais tu étais entrain de lui parler, et-

« Et tu t'es évidemment retrouvé avec ce boitier entre les doigts en te réveillant ce matin, comme par miracle, pas vrai ? »

« Oui ! Enfin non, tu vas rire, mais je l'ai trouvé sous mon coussin enfait et-

« Et tu es totalement SUR et CERTAIN que tu n'es pas entrain de me faire une grosse farce de vraiment très, très, très, TRES mauvais goût, hein Cloud Strife ? »

« ...euh... »

« ... »

C'était bien là le genre de questions qui ne tolérait qu'une seule bonne réponse. Même une fausse. Cloud chancela sous le regard perçant de la femme qui lui faisait face, et il se dit que peut-être, juste peut-être, il devrait pour une fois se résigner à dire la fausse bonne réponse pour sa propre sécurité. Simple question de survie.

Pourtant, il savait qu'il ne mentait pas. Il ne pouvait pas avoir tout imaginé. Il n'était pas fou... n'est-ce pas ? La preuve réelle était bien ce jeu qu'il avait lui-même ramené de son voyage extraterrestre. C'est alors qu'il repensa au fait que ce dernier ne se trouvait étrangement pas dans ses mains ce matin, mais sous son oreiller... Mais alors peut-être... peut-être qu'il l'avait lui-même placé là la veille, sans le savoir ? Peut-être qu'il était somnambule et que son subconscient avait voulu lui faire une farce... en lui faisant créer un boîtier de toute pièce durant la nuit... Mais il n'était pas somnambule, n'est-ce pas ? Et sûrement pas habile de ses doigts, n'est-ce pas ?

De nouveau perdu en pleine confusion intérieure, quelle ne fut alors sa surprise de sentir des lèvres chaudes venir se plaquer contre les siennes, littéralement.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupéfaction, grosses comme des soucoupes ; et, lorsque l'information atteignit finalement son cerveau, une vague de chaleur grimpa rapidement sur ses joues avant de se répandre dans tout son corps. Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de profiter pleinement du moment, l'autre bouche s'était déjà détachée de la sienne, à son grand et profond désarroi. Tifa affichait maintenant une palette d'expressions impressionnante, un mélange de confusion, de satisfaction, de mine boudeuse, de gêne, d'irritation et d'embarras. Un petit sourire en coin transparaissait pourtant sur son visage.

« Voilà. »

Cloud la contempla un instant, encore abasourdi, puis articula finalement :

« Hum...voilà ? En quel honneur... est-ce que c'était exactement ? »

« ...Je réfute l'irréfutable. »

Elle l'étudia attentivement pendant qu'il songeait à sa mystérieuse réponse.

Finalement, exaspérée du temps prolongé qu'il prenait pour réfléchir, elle soupira et se pencha à nouveau au-dessus du bar :

« Ta preuve ultime... 'Final Fantasy'... Est-ce que je ne viens pas de te démontrer en direct que ce n'était apparemment pas le cas ? »

...Oh. Subtil.

Il sourit légèrement à l'allusion et ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que la rougeur de feu sur les joues de la jeune femme n'était pas simplement du à son énervement. Tifa, embarrassée et en colère... La vision qui s'offrait à lui était vraiment très... sexy.

Cette réalisation fut comme un déclic dans son esprit. Après tout, une chance pareille ne se reproduirait pas de si tôt. Après une demi-fraction de seconde de réflexion, il décida finalement que l'occasion était trop belle. Puis, se penchant à son tour au-dessus du bar, il lui murmura gravement à l'oreille d'une voix où pointait un soupçon d'arrogance :

« Hmm... je ne sais pas... Peut-être que tu devrais me remontrer ? »

Tifa eut un geste de surprise, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire ou dire quoi que ce soit, les lèvres de Cloud étaient de nouveau sur les siennes.

Non pas qu'elle s'en plaignait, apparemment.

Le baiser fut plus langoureux, plus intense, plus franc et plus passionné que le premier. Leurs lèvres semblaient inlassables, comme si toutes leur vies avaient été consacrées à se rechercher pour pouvoir enfin se joindre en ce pur moment d'alégresse. Les secondes passaient, les minutes passaient, et leur long et doux manège paraissait ne jamais devoir s'arrêter.

Non pas qu'ils s'en plaignaient, apparemment.

Pendant ce temps, alors que Cloud profitait avidement de ces sensations et émotions nouvelles qui explosaient en lui comme un feu d'artifice, une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Un monde parallèle, un dieu créateur... Qu'il soit un être fictif ou non, que ses sentiments soient possiblement artificiels, ou qu'il soit peut-être à la merci des caprices d'un simple auteur à l'esprit particulièrement chevronné... Peut-être, oui, peut-être que ce n'était pas si important.

Et lorsqu'il entendit Tifa laisser échapper un soupir de satisfaction, il se dit qu'il devrait peut-être même le remercier, après tout.

**FIN**

A/N : Wow, c'était long XD Je pensais écrire quelque chose de très court, mais ça s'est bien plus étalé que prévu finalement. J'espère en tout cas que vous avez apprécié ce one-shot, et que vous apprécierez aussi les 99 autres d'ailleurs o.O Même si les suivants risques d'être vraiment beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup plus courts si je ne veux pas que mon défi se prolonge sur les 10 prochaines années. Enfin, ça dépendra entièrement de mon temps et de ma motivation. En tout cas, si vous voulez me proposer des sujets, je vous y encourage! J'ai encore une bonne soixante-dizaine de thèmes à trouver faut dire (Jetez un petit coup d'œil sur mon profil). Et laissez moi vos impressions aussi...héhé xD. A la prochaine !


End file.
